Prior art which utilizes mechanical means to feed a single ball from a supply of balls is limited. Prior art requires the balls to be placed in a linear formation along an upwardly inclined upper track or chute above the dispensing mechanism. The dispensing mechanism then lifts the individual balls from the upper track and drops it on a lower track sloped downwardly to the feed port of the ball pitching device. Other models have complicated mixing, sorting, and dispensing mechanisms which are relatively large and expensive for the average consumer. Prior art which automatically sorts and loads balls into ball propelling mechanisms require the balls to be placed in a linear track above the loading mechanism. This limits the number of balls which the feeder can hold to the number which the device fits into a linear formation.
These Methods are Embodied in the Following Inventions
i) The Automatic feeder for a ball propelling Machine in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,646 by Kahelin utilizes a chute angled with respect to gravity containing a linear formation of balls which are individually removed from the track by a pair of hooks which rotate at the lowest end of the track. This device is limited by the number of balls which can be formed in a row. I also requires the operator to individually sort the balls to be placed in the chute.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are to provide a means for individually sorting and loading balls of various sizes, weights, shapes, and materials, from a bulk supply of balls to the point on entry of a ball propelling device. Each embodiment is simple and can be built or molded of inexpensive hard and lightweight materials such as plastic, metal, steel, resin, or vinyl. It can be assembled quickly, simply and easily by the user. When operational the unit can deliver balls from a bulk supply at various time intervals due to the adjustable speed of the motor rotating the tumbler.